


Adding to the Mix

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [28]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted in the <i>Coming Out</i> Theme: Star Trek (2009), Pike/McCoy, Pike wants to add Kirk to his and McCoy's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding to the Mix

"You want to do what?" Leonard fumed.

"I want to ask Kirk to join us."

McCoy paced around the room running his hands through his hair. "Why would you want to do that?"

Chris grabbed his lover and pulled him down into his lap. "You and Jim were lovers off and on for years so it's logical to have him join us."

"But I don't love him, well, I do, but not like I love you," Len tried to explain. "What about you? Is this for me or do you have an ulterior motive?"

"No, ulterior motive. You're the one I'm in love with, But we're also Jim's rock, the ones he depends on so why not."

"I'll think about it," Len said reluctantly.


End file.
